An eXtensible Markup Language (XML) is a general-purpose markup language. In some cases, families of XML based specifications have been developed to perform a number of functions relating to the sharing of structured data. These families include the XML Forms Architecture (XFA). XFA may be used to format documents, and more specifically to format data fields within documents. These documents may be text document such as online forms containing fields that a user may fill in.